


Let's write

by badwritinghabits



Category: Original Work
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-14
Updated: 2017-03-14
Packaged: 2018-10-04 16:05:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10282751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badwritinghabits/pseuds/badwritinghabits
Summary: Hey so I'm taking Max Kirin's Virtual Writing Academy so these are just gonna be fairly shitty pieces. But anyway here's some stuff I've written.





	

Challenge  
Ten minutes writing nonstop.

Link to lesson: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=f5AO-cVLIh4&list=PLOW2BkUof4meG8sKt7Fv_zuN1YqmrPhYX&index=1

It doesn't have to be pretty, it just has to be written.

Victor  
Write a scene from the point of view of a character as they reflect on a life long dream  
What does the character want, what have they sacrificed to come this far? Who have they left behind?  
Just hours prior, they were about to achieve their dream but they decided against it. Why?

Jack O'Lantern

 

Writing:

Staring out into the night sky with water lapping at my feet, I thought about it. All I had done to get this far, all the people I lied to and scared. I don't want to be the Pumpkin king. I don't want to hurt people or bring out their fear. That is not the origin of Halloween. Halloween was a time of happiness, when the humans dressed as monster to let us pass through happily. Why has it become so warped that we think it is our job to scare them. No. I don't want to be the pumpkin king if it means inducing fear. 

I am disappointed at heart, and feel so cruel. All those ghost's and ghouls I beat out and tricked to get the prize. A chance to scare a child to death. I won that chance and just as I was about to kill them... I looked into their eyes and saw something. Joy and kindness. I couldn't kill them. I was wrong. I was so wrong. 

Instead I stayed hidden and watched the child pass by. I returned back to Halloween Town with my head hanging low. When they asked me what happened, I ran. But I cannot leave it at this. I cannot let this continue to happen. When I have calmed down, I will return back to Halloween Town and tell them my thoughts. Let us go back to a time when we celebrated and welcomed the new creatures to our midst. When we held bonfires and dances and expressed our welcome. 

"Jack, are you alright?" A voice whimpered behind me and I turned to see my dear friend, a young ghost named Gallow. 

"I'm... not sure Gallow. I saw some things in the human world, its different from what we are taught. So different." I explained touching the water of the lake with a bare, bony white toe.


End file.
